My Lonely World
by Kaito Nagisa
Summary: Original title is in Japanese: Boku no Kodokuna no Sekai. Kei, the only neko in the world? No, he can't accept that...he will find someone like him...someday... Fluffy moments, Animal ears, Lonelynes, Mystery. Bad at summaries, but the story is good, please read :3
1. The Beginning

Kaito: I like writing, so what? Kill me if I don't finish my stories xD…um, yah, before you get weirded out, everyone has ears and a Tail. 僕の孤独なの世界~

* * *

"Aaah!" a boy screamed waking up from bed and rubbing his eyes with his hands, sweating and panting.

Then, someone came rushing to his room, well, that's what he heard, because his eyes were still closed, and he didn't want to open them.

"Wh-what's wrong! Kei! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Kuro? Geez, yes, I'm alright, don't shout please." Kei responded rubbing his his eyes, calming down a little.

"Good…Wait. Who's shouting here? You were the one who screamed first!" exclaimed Kuro mad

"Mou, let's not make a fight out of this, please." Kei said while rubbing his temple.

He tried opening his left eye, then his right eye, blinked a few times and stared at Kuro with his big eyes.

"Anyways, why did you scream?"

"…" he mumbled something

"What?" Kuro asked "I didn't hear you"

"I had a nightmare! Geez…" said Kei, hiding his head in his blankets

"…again? ...Kei, you have to stop having these dreams. We already talked about it" Kuro said

Kei just got his head out of his blanket, his ears flattened and he said a quiet 'I know'

Kuro was about to exit the room, but then he stopped and said to Kei

"We're going to be late for school, it's the first day so hurry up lazy cat." He smiled and closed the door

"What? Oh no! I forgot!" Kei said

He got up from his bed, made it, and then ran to his closet, he picked up clothes and entered to his bathroom.

Kei turned on the shower, and then entered, his tail standing still when he noticed the water was cold

"MEOW!" He screamed, jumping when the water touched his naked skin

He quickly turned on the hot water, and when he finally relaxed, he started cleaning himself.

'They're going to tease me after this…'Kei thought 'I always forget the hot water…'

He got out of the shower, put on his clean clothes, and then got out of his Japanese-styled room, he walked down the stairs, and entered what appeared to be the dining room.

"Good morning…" he said

"Mornin' Sleepy head" said back a tall black-haired boy, his head had some wolf looking ears

"Forgot the Hot water again, koneko-chan?" Teased another one that looked exactly like the first guy

"S-shut up, stupid Doppelgangers…"

"Hey! It's not my fault he looks like me!" retorted one of the boys

"Please, don't fight inside the house, Michi, Michio." said Kuro "We're going to be late for school, so Hurry up and finish you breakfast"

"Whatever, bunny-chan~" said Michio

Kuro got annoyed and threw a fork in Michio's direction "Don't call me that." He said

"Guys…I'm leaving." Announced Kei from the door

"AH! KEI-CHAN! WAIT FOR U-"

Before Michio could finish the sentence, Kei slammed the door shut. He didn't like loud mornings like this.

On his way to school, Kei started thinking on his nightmare again…why does he keep dreaming about the same thing always?

In his dream, he is a little kid again, but there was something odd, it was raining, and even though the rain covers it a little, he was crying his heart out, repeating over and over 'I don't want to be alone, I don't want to be alone' like a mantra.

'aah…I must stop thinking about this…I'm gonna end crazy one of this days…'

"Ouch!" Kei said falling to the floor

" Ouch,Hey! Watch it!" said a guy who was also on the floor, he stood up and eyed Kei, he made a weird expression when he took a good look of Kei

"Staring is bad you know" said Kei after finally getting up, he realized the guy was staring at him.

"Oh…sorry…" the boy answered "I was just wondering…What are you? I've never seen those ears before"

'…ah! He doesn't know what I am' Kei thought, this always happened.

"I'm a cat…" he answered with a tone that said not to ask anything else about it "My name is Kei, Sorry for bumping into you, and what is your name?" asked Kei

"Oh, no problem, and, my name is Yukio" he said, shaking hands with Kei "I'm a lion! See?" he said showing Kei his tail

"ooh…cool" Kei smiled and shook Yukio's hand back "Nice to meet you, Yukio-san"

"Same, Kei-kun" answered Yukio happily

"Well, well, look at that Michi-nii! It's Kei's first year and first day here, and he already has a friend!" said happily Michio behind Kei, making him jump and meow in surprise in the process

"Michio, Don't scare Kei like that, come on, we're going to be late." Said Michi walking past them, while he passed in front of Kei, he smirked and said, "Congratulations, making a friend, and you haven't even put a foot in the school yet."

"Hm~ what's going on?" said Kuro

"uh…Kei-kun…who are these people? They seem to know you…" said Yukio feeling a little out of place

"eh?..Oh! sorry Yukio-san! These are my house-mates! The tall guy is Michi, and the one that looks like him is his brother, Michio, and this guy here's Kuro!" he introduced them

"what a dark name for a bunny…" whispered Yukio

Michio and Michi heard him, and snickered a little while Kuro just frowned

"Heh…yes, w-well, how about we get going?" Kei said

"Wonder wolfs already left." Said Kuro

"Woah! They disappeared!" said Yukio

"Yeah, you two disappear too, or you'll be late" said Kuro, after that, he started sprinting towards his music classroom

Kei just nodded and said for Yukio to follow him, apparently they were in the same classroom, because Yukio followed Kei inside it, he thought it was the most logical thing.

Later, some minutes passed and a kind looking lady entered

"Good morning" she greeted "From today on I will be your teacher, as you may know, this school is special, so you will only have one teacher for every subject, except music, art and those other activities." He took a pause to see if anyone had a question, seeing as no one said anything, she continued

"Okay, how about we do introductions everyone?" she asked with a smile, and everyone said 'yes'

"Hai, let's start with me, Hello my fellow students, my name is Ritsuko Takahashi, I am a Sheep, nice to meet you all my students."

"Nice to meet you Takahashi-sensei" everyone said.

"Okay. Now, lets see…You! Come here and introduce yourself" Ritsuko smiled and said, pointing to Yukio

"eh…um…yes!" Yukio said, a little red because he was chosen out of the blue

Yukio stood up from his seat, and walked towards the front, he bowed and said.

"My name is Minazuki Yukio! I am a lion, Nice to meet you all!" he said cheerily.

And like that, everyone introduced themselves, until the last one, that was Kei, he was staring out of the window when he heard that it was his time to present himself. He stood up from his chair, dusted of imaginary dust of his pants, and walked towards the front, gaining a little stares when he passed some of his classmates' chairs.

"My name is Kobayashi Kei, Nice to meet you all, please take good care of me." He said kindly, then he raised himself up, and gave off a smile to his classmates. "I am a Cat."

When he said that, some little gasped and others started talking, whispering to their neighbor.

Kei just sighed, why do people always react like that when he says what he is…

But then, something that he did listen was 'weren't they extinct?' a girl whispered to the girl next to her.

Kei's ears and tail just flattened when he heard that, and he muttered. "they are not…" he looked so sad.

Ritsuko-sensei heard too, and when she saw Kei, she got worried, and said. "Everyone please. It's not of good education to talk in class."

"Yes." They said back.

After that, Ritsuko-sensei started mentioning them their schedule, when their breaks are, how much they last, and then she started giving directions, to where the cafeteria was, the bathrooms, and the Music and other clubs where.

"Now, everyone, maybe you do know by now, but you have to chose from 4 subjects for club, the first one is Music, the second one is Art, the third one is Dance, and the last one is the Tea club. You must choose one club for the whole course."

Everyone listened to her, they need this information, if they ignored, it would be impolite and a waste of time, because later they will be asking for directions, and that would be embarrassing.

When it came time to have lunch, many students got out, but Kei stood inside, he said he will eat there, and Yukio, not knowing anyone else, also sat with him, when they got out their bento, the ate silently, until Yukio thought about what happened before and asked…

"Ne, Kei-kun, why did those girls say that cat's where extinct?" he asked naively

Kei just stared, stared and kept staring. At the ground.

"Yukio-san…can you make me a favor?" Asked Kei

"uh? Um…Yes, I guess so." Yukio said

"L-let's not talk about my race…please…" said Kei, his voice sounded shaky.

"um…uh…if it makes you uncomfortable, then I won't talk about it again…Sorry, Kei-kun" Yukio said, feeling a little bad that he may have hurt his new friend.

"No, don't worry about it…" said Kei

Lunch passed and so did the rest of the day, when it came to the end of the class, the ones that became friends were already biding their farewells, some girls and boys leaved together, signaling that maybe they lived close to each other.

Kei approached Yukio's seat and said

"I will stay on school, Yukio-san, my brothers are in clubs, so I'll go wait for them in Kuro-nii's club, he is in the music club, so everyone of the house goes there when they end their activities." Explained Kei

"Oh, Okay Kei-kun, but, you know, I don't really have anything to do, and my parent's aren't coming early today, so maybe I can come with you? To make time pass more quickly…it's better than being alone, haha" he laughed, smiling kind-heartedly

"um…Yes, Sure, you can come" said Kei, Kuro-nii won't get mad, right?

They walked outside the classroom, saying goodbye to Ritsuko-sensei, and walking towards the Music club's room.

When they approached the room, they heard music coming from it, a piano was heard, and when they entered, they saw a lot of girls in ront of them, Kei supposed they were fangirls, his brother did say he had a lot of fans, they even made him a fan club.

Well, not to say that he wasn't right, Kei knew Kuro was good looking, but what captivated more of him, was his music raw talent, he had a wonderful voice, and he knows how to play instruments

"Ah, there he is." Said Yukio

Kuro was about to start singing, making a little diminuendo in the piano so that his voice could be heard, he noticed Kei, and smiled softly, winning a few 'kya's' from the girls. _(AN: so, i wrote this, doesn't rhyme but it's got to do with the_ story...sowwy.)

He took a breath, and then started singing.

"I'm holding your hand, and stepping in your land.

Let's both go together, to a wonderful place.

I'm here with you, you don't have to worry about being alone…" he then this time met eyes with Kei.

"We may be different, but inside our hearts.

We're just like a family, together 'till the end.

You don't need to worry…I'm here by your side…

Just don't leave me alone…because…_we_ love you…"

Some weird looks were shown for a little time because of the unexpected 'we' end, but everyone ignored it and listened to the beautiful solo Kuro played after his little part.

"Wao…your brother really has an awesome voice…" said Yukio

"haha, yes, he's quite skilled…he really enjoys singing you know, but what he doesn't like is that sometimes people don't appreciate his voice or feelings to his songs, and just fan over him because of his looks…" sai Kei

Kuro finished the song, and said thanks to everyone that was listening, he wasn't actually playing for them, it was just practice for his vocals and piano skill, but he still really enjoyed when they liked his music.

One little wolf whistle was heard, and behind Kuro appeared Michio

"Nice piece Bunny-chan!" he said happily

"hm…Indeed, your getting much better, Kuro." Said Michi next to them, a little smile gracing his features

"Oh enough you two, your making me embarrassed…" said Kuro.

"Well, guys, now that you're finished, can we go home now?" said Kei

"Sure, Koneko-chan" said Michio, jumping behind Michi's back and saying, "Go as fast as wind Michi!"

Michi just smirked and started running, but because of his height, Michio's face got hit in the door frame

"Ouch! Hey! You did that on purpose!" accused Michio

"You know I don't like it when you jump on me." He said

"hmph…" Michio just puted and his ears flattened.

Kuro, Yukio and Kei started giggling when they saw their childish actions.

Everyone got out of the school, and started walking towards their homes, Yukio's home wasn't so far from Kei's, but arriving to a split road, Yukio took the right side, and the other three went to the Left.

Their house isn't so far from the school, but there is a little forest you oculd call it, in the area where they live, so they have to walk between a cherry blossom road to get home, it really was pretty walking by there when the blossoms where full bloomed.

They where passing by the road silently, Michi still giving Michio a piggyback ride.

But then, something caught Kei's attention out of the corner of his eyes, he came to an abrupt stop, and focusec his gaze on where he thinks he saw something

"Is something wrong, Kei?" asked Michi

"huh? Oh…no…I just…think I saw something…" he said, he just shrugged it off and they started walking again.

Meanwhile, right in the place where Kei was looking at, you could see a shadow looming over one of the trees.

"…Impossible…" whispered an mysterious, cold voice.

* * *

Kaito: Whew…my hands, HURT. I CAN'T TURN MY , oooh! Who is the mysterious voice!, ok, now that that's over…

Hey guys, so, I decided to start another story…yes I know, kill me for it, i need to uptdate my KHR fics…

So, this came to me the other day while listening to Vongola famiglia's song, Yakusoku no Basho e vs. Millefiore, I really love that song, the lyrics are so deep and cute…

But yeah, I invented this story, it's sooo weird xDD, me and my weird Nekoboy obsession…I didn't just want the neko boy, so I made everyone have animal ears and tail! Yaay! /shot

I hope you liked this story, all rights reserved to creators /me, and my friend's characters.

If you find any coincidences, or look alike thingys, (I don't know how to say it, my main tongue isn't English…) please ignore them, I swear all of this is purely out of MY imagination.

Thank you for reading, please wait for the next chapter if you liked my story, review if you can/want, please.

Excuse any grammatical errors, for my main tongue isn't English /I already said that.

Kaito Nagisa.


	2. Costume Shopping? Pt 1

Kaito: hello everyone! And! Thank you and for reviewing last chapter 3! You don't know how happy it made me that someone reviewed my story…so…I got inspired and started typing away the long awaited second chapter!

Thank you **Voca-spec-fangil, Anonymus fan1 and xXstarflightXx** for reviewing **you made my day you guys!**

Also, I have news, my mind is in inspiration season, so I made a lot of new Oc's that may be taking place in this story, and of course, my second main OC, will be taking an important paper here.

(you can ignore this, but lol, on FB, all my friends call my Second Main OC, Raping Seme lol idk why xDD maybe because of his appearance. Lol. Oh! There's more AN's at the end)

Saa~ Ikuyou~~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Costume Shopping?**

* * *

It was raining, and, in the street, there was a boy who seemed to be crying, he looked all dirty and his ears and tail were covered in mud, poor little kid, he looked so sad…but, what caught attention was, he was repeating something over and over, like a mantra…six words that kept a feeling of sadness in them…

six words….

'_I don't want to be alone…'_

The kid repeated those words over and over, crying and gasping sobs.

Then, three other figures appeared, and, with caution, approached the little boy, they looked no more than one year older than the boy, but they gave pity looks to the crying kid.

"_Oi, you…"_

* * *

"ei…Kei…KEI!"

"Wah!"

Kei woke up from his bed…and up.

"Holy, Kei, are you okay?" asked Kuro looking up to the ceiling

"ugh…yes…I am…I think…" replied Kei, his tail was standing on the end and his ears were up, his green eyes wide, he was grabbing on to the ceiling.

"Get down from there you're gonna fa-"

THUMP!

"-ll…"

Kei groaned and got up, he grabed his tail while comical tears ran down his face

"I think I twisted my tail!" cried Kei

"Not my fault!" said Kuro "Breakfast's ready! Get up for your second school day~!" he winked and got out of the room, his tail shaking like he was excited about something.

'why so happy this morning?' wondered Kei 'doesn't matter, I have to get ready!'

Kei grabbed some clothes from his closet, and showered like every day, he went down stairs, and greeted everyone.

"Good morning Kei!" said Michio

"I see you didn't forget the Hot water this time" Said Michi on a teasing tone with a smirk

Kei just got red and walked to his chair

"Stop that, Michi." Said Kuro

"what? I was just having fun." Said Michi, sticking out his tongue to Kuro

"Yes~! It's not like Nii-san always shows emotion, let him be" said Michio laughing

"whatever…Anyways~, Guys! Do you all have your Costumes for tonight's party?" said Excitedly Kuro

"Yes!" said Michio and Michi at the same time

"What party?" said Kei

The other three guys just gasped and stared at Kei like he grew another head

"You don't know about the party!?" said Michio

"Oh! That's right! Guys, he's a first year at our school, he doesn't know anything yet" said Kuro

"hn…We'll explain it to you, wait for me and Michio outside when school ends" Said Michi

"Okay…?" said Kei

They all sat in silence after that; Kei still wondering what was going on, Kuro still very excited, and the twins thinking…whatever they think.

* * *

The guys finished their Breakfast, and then got out of house, locked the entrance and then started walking towards school, they decided to take the long way because it's still early.

"So…Kei-nii, how was your first day of school?" asked Michio

"huh? Oh! Um…very nice I would say, Yukio-san is in the same classroom as I" said Kei

"wao, it's like destiny put you two together" said Michi, laughing out loud along with Michio

Kei just gt beet red and said "S-shut up! And anyways, We're both Guys!"

When Kuro heard this, his ears flattened a little, and he shyly said

"Is there something wrong with twu guys being together?"

Kei made an expression and quickly said, "No! no, no, there's nothing wrong with that, I'm just saying that Yukio-san and I are just friends…"

They kept walking in silence for some minutes, until Michio got bored and said

"Onii-san~! Carry me! My feet are tired…" he said, feigning an innocent and cute face

Michi frowned and said "No, you have to walk, Michio!"

Michio frowned and made chibi eyes, a little crocodile tear in them "Pwease? For your little brother?"

"…" Michi gave up and said "get in my back" to Michio

"yay!"

Michio jumped up his back, and accidentally pulled on of Michi's ear

"Itta, Hey! Watch out! My ears are sensitive!"

"ooh~! Really?" Said Michio, in a mocking tone

Michio just ignored him and continued walking

When they arrived to school, many people stared and the Twins a little bit more than they should…

"why does he always fall for that? And Michio's way too old to do that!" Whispered Kei in Kuro's ear

"Hey! I heard you!" said Michio "You're not so young yourself, Mr. I'll always be cute."

"Hate to agree but both of you are right. One, Michio, you ARE too old for me to carry you, and Two, Kei, you're just one yeard younger than us, and we're 16."

"Saving the day as always I see, Wonder Wolf." Said a Deep, fresh voice.

Michi's ear perked, and when he recognized the voice, he clicked his tongue

"And? How is that your problem? Fantastic Fox" said sarcastically Michi

"Oh, now now, we don't want to have trouble in front of your 'family' do we?" said The fox, mocking in the way he said 'Family'

"Leave us alone, Shiro" Said Michio

"Sure, Cheap copy." Said Shiro smirking, he passed the Raven haired Twins and stood next to Kuro

"See you tonight at the party, Bunny-chan" he smirked and winked at Kuro, he walked away, swaying his hips and tail while doing so

Kei just watched and wondered what was wrong with that guy and Michi; were they mad at each other?

"Stupid fox" said Michi, clicking his tongue

Kuro was red and just said "Y-yeah, I'll be leaving guys! I trust you two will accompany Kei to the mall to buy his costume, and also to explain him tonight's party!" said Kuro sprinting to his Music classroom

"Sure…" answered Michio

"saa, You. Wait for us at 2 at the entrance, don't go exploring or we'll leave you." Said Michio

"You're mean!" said Kei "Yeah, I'll be there at 2, Bye Nii-sans" he walked away and towards his classroom

"Let's go! We'll be late again Michi-nii!" said Michio waddling his legs and pulling Michi's hair

"Whose fault do you think it is I'm slowing down!?" said Michio

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Forget it…"

* * *

Classes soon started, and everyone entered their classrooms, Yukio greeted Kei when he saw him enter.

"Kei-kun! Over here!" said Yukio signaling to a seat next to him

"Ah! Good morning, Yukio-san!" said Kei, smiling.

"Good morning!" said Yukio, smiling his 100watt smile.

"Okay~! Everybody! Let's take a seat, the class is starting!" said Takahashi-sensei

"Yes!" said everyone

~Kil Kon Kan Kon~ It's Lunch Time~!

Kei got up from his seat, and stretched out, he then got his bento out of his bag

"What did you bring for lunch, Kei-kun?" said Curious Yukio

"just a normal bento, and you?"

"same" said Yukio laughing

They sat down and ate their lunch in silence, talked a bit and waited until the bell rang

* * *

~It's finally time to go home~

* * *

Kei said good bye to Yukio and went to the entrance of the school like accorded with his brothers

"Kei-kun~!" said Michio, greeting Kei…from Michi's back…

"Ah! Michio-nii! Michi-nii!" said Kei greeting back

"Are you ready?" said Michi

"Sure…"

And then, they exited the school.

* * *

Tzuzuku.

(To be continued…)

* * *

Don't kill me O-O

I knooowww, this is soo boringgg, but! I'm already writing the mall part -3-

Also, guys! I don't know if it's okay with you if I add a little of yaoi… (hint Kuro and Shiro, man, I even made their names alike…) so tell me if it's alright with you…I'm not being all Centered on that pairing you know, just let it be, it's not graphic, or even talked of …-much-. xDD

Also~! I have school, so, I can just write on Weekends now…sorry guys! (and also, if I have lots of homework, I'll just be writing at half of Sunday and half of Saturday…But it's enough for me! I won't let this story die! :l)

**_BYE BEE~!_**

(this story develops slowly so that we get to the main plot, also I want to make this story long so yeah, we'll wait a lil' :I xD)


End file.
